Something New, Something Old, Somebody Sorrowed
by izzie579
Summary: A new student in the school, from Santana's past, stirs things around, causing Santana to rethink some previous choices. Don't hate me for what the characters get up to... Santana/OC, Eventual Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Glee fic, so I apologize if somebody is a bit out of character. This starts before Santana admits her love for Brittany. A lot of focus will be on Puck, Cassidy, Santana and Brittany. I hope you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts, so I can make myself better for you guys! I've written a few chapters already, and I'll update when I get a chance. But let me know what you'd like to see happen next, and I'll try to work on it.**

**I don't own anything but my fantasies and my barely functioning keyboard.**

**Chapter 1 – New Mohawk in Town**

Puck had swag, that couldn't be denied. Anyone could see it as he walked down the hallway of William McKinley High.

He faltered, however, when Jacob Ben Israel looked him dead in the eye.

"What the hell?" Puck roared.

Jacob grinned. "What's up, Noah?"

Puck's fists clenched to his sides. "Why are you looking at me like that, weasel?"

"There's a new Mohawk in town," Jacob replied somewhat nasally. He snickered, walking away.

Shaking his head, Puck tried to calm himself like he was taught in the anger management classes. A new mohawk in town? This he had to see for himself.

xoxo

Santana reapplied her lip-gloss, smirking into the small mirror stuck to her locker door. Brittany tried to breathe evenly.

"Calm down, Britt."

The blonde flinched as her friend slammed a hand against the locker next to her head.

"Sex isn't dating," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

xoxo

Puck banged his head against the locker again.

"You lose brain cells when you do that," a voice said behind him. He turned, finding the new mohawk in town, right up in his face.

"Doesn't seem like you gots many left, though," came the voice as if from afar, cutting through the hazy fog that clogged Puck's mind.

He watched the mohawk shake with a chuckle. Snapping out of it, he held his hand out. "I'm Puck." If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, he figured.

"Cassidy," she said, balancing her books to shake his hand. The books slipped, and Puck helped to pick them up.

"It's fine," Cassidy said. "I'm so clumsy, always dropping stuff."

Puck noticed the sheet music. "You like music?" he asked stupidly.

Cassidy grinned. "Yeah, and I hear the Glee club here is quite something."

"Wanna join me?" Puck ventured. "I'm already late, but I could drag you along and we'll both be excused."

"Sure thing!" Cassidy said excitedly. "Let's go!" she bounded down the hallway, not waiting to see if Puck would follow.

He stared at her mohawk, a good three inches taller than his own. _**This**_ was the new mohawk in town? When he rounded the corner, he found Rachel crying. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

Rachel sobbed loudly. "Some girl almost killed me!"

"Who?" Puck asked carefully. He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

"I don't know!" Rachel screeched dramatically. "She just left. Pretty impressive mohawk, though."

Puck held back a chuckle. "I'll meet you in the choir room, okay?"

The diva strode off, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

He found Cassidy hiding in the janitor's closet. "Is Berry gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but come on, let me go introduce you to the Gleeks," Puck said. "Wouldn't want Mr Schue writing you up on your first day."

TBC

**Follow me on twitter! izzie579**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Colours**

"This is Cassidy," Puck said with a hint of pride in his voice. "She wants to join us!"

Mr Schue smiled, indicating that it was all good. He leaned back in his seat. "Show us what you got," he said excitedly.

Cassidy sat with a guitar, plucking the strings softly. The sound was calming and a wave of comfort flowed over the whole room. Her voice was like liquid velvet, with a crunchy piece of gravel here and there.

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage in a world full of people,_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you make you feel so small_

For the whole verse, Cassidy's eyes scanned the room, finally coming to rest on Santana as she sang the next verse, even more powerfully than the first.

_But I'll see your true colours shining through_

_I'll see your true colours, and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show,_

_Your true colours_

_True colours_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow…_

The tune changed slightly, and morphed into a different song, yet still suited for Cassidy's voice. Her eyes never left Santana's, and the latter refused to break contact, apparently due to her stubborn nature.

_Yeah, she caught my eye  
as we walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was flying high_

_And I didn't think that I'd see her again_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

The rest of the club noticed the silent staring going on, but wisely kept their thoughts to themselves.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth…_

Cassidy closed her eyes, with a slight frown and sang the last few lines quietly, strumming the guitar gently.

_If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up, because you know I'll be there_

_You're beautiful, like a rainbow…._

The song ended and everybody clapped, except Santana, who was now scowling as Mr Schue shook Cassidy's hand, welcoming her to the club.

Puck grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

**A/N: what's up with that intense moment? Keep reading to find out!**

**Next chapter will deal with a very angry Santana…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – No Promises **

The bell rang and everybody scrambled out of the room, except Cassidy who was packing her stuff up, Puck who was waiting for her and Santana quietly watching them.

"Can we help you?" Puck asked Santana, narrowing his eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I wanna talk to Johnny Bravo over there. In private."

"Be nice," Puck warned as he stepped outside, already protective of his new friend.

Cassidy smiled at Santana. "What's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me!" Santana snarled. "How dare you come in here and do that?"

"Do what, exactly?" Cassidy asked calmly. "Are you jealous because I'm better than you? 'Cause I'm not here to steal your spotlight, J-Lo."

Santana's nails digged into her palms. "Then why are you here?"

"I don't wanna fight with you, okay?" Cassidy said softly. "We've done enough of that. Can we be friends?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Like we were friends when you forced your way into my bed?" Santana growled.

Cassidy sighed, grabbing two chairs and mentioning for Santana to sit. Still fuming, Santana sat, but only after Cassidy did.

"We never really got the chance to talk about what happened," Cassidy started. "But if I remember correctly, you practically begged me into your bed."

Santana picked at her nails. "That's a technicality. And things are different here. Nobody knows, okay? And I'd like to keep it that way. What happened between us meant nothing. You can't just come back here and expect me to jump into your arms."

"I still feel the same way about you, Tana," Cassidy whispered. "And I know you, better than you'd ever admit. Take the risk, I promise you it'll be worth it."

"You've never kept any of your promises, why should I even trust you?" Santana snapped. "And what the hell am I supposed to tell my friends?"

"You won't tell anyone, not yet, you're too scared," Cassidy said smugly, at which Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe you do know a lot about me," Santana admitted reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you."

Cassidy smirked. "You and I both know you can't resist me, Tana. It's only a matter of time."

Santana couldn't help but smile, even if it was just barely there. "Keep it in your pants, would you? And before you even ask, I'm not going out with you."

"Before you even ask," Cassidy imitated Santana's playful tone, "I'm not giving up on you."

Rolling her eyes yet again, Santana got up and turned to leave the choir room. "I didn't ask you to," she threw over her shoulder, along with a wink.

Cassidy laughed. "I never did in the first place!"

Santana's laughter followed her down the hallway and Cassidy did a victorious fistpump.

Puck's face appeared around the corner. "What just happened? Santana hasn't laughed that hard since Finn fell down the stairs a few weeks ago."

"Guess I just have the magic and charm," Cassidy grinned.

Puck frowned. "You're trying to charm Santana? She's straight, I would know."

Cassidy clapped him on the back as they walked to the parking lot. "There's a lot you gotta learn about me, buddy. We'll go out tonight and I'll show you that I can get any girl. I'll even let you pick. No female can resist me."

"Whoa, cocky much?"

"I can afford to be this cocky," Cassidy whispered dramatically. "And you don't know anything about her."

"About who?" Puck yelled after Cassidy, who was already getting into her car. "Are you kidding me?"

Shaking his head, Puck drove home, contemplating the crazy day. This new girl seems to have more game than him, and that was a first. Santana was the straightest chick he knew, and Cassidy didn't seem to care. Suddenly, Puck came up with a brilliant plan. Pulling out his phone, he dailed his cousin Jennifer.

"Jen, I need a favour," he said urgently. "You need to come out with me tonight, I gotta prove something."

**A/N: let me know what you think! and tx for reading! virtual hugs for everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: anybody reading this? Either way, enjoy it! Let me know what you think, and im open to story ideas...**

**Chapter 4 - Tonight**

Puck pointed to a blonde girl standing at the bar. "That one. Go get her."

Cassidy grinned widely. "You're on. I haven't had a blonde in a while."

Puck watched in amazement as Cassidy smoothly bought Jennifer a drink. The girls spoke for a while, then moved to the dancefloor.

"Thanks for this," Cassidy whispered.

"No problem," Jennifer replied. "I like proving him wrong."

Cassidy laughed. "I like being right."

They danced closely, provocatively for a while, then Jennifer spoke up again. "How did you know it was a set-up?"

"I know guys like him," Cassidy sighed. "Always needs to be proving something."

Jennifer giggled. "And what exactly are you proving?"

"That I'm awesome," Cassidy winked.

Puck was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. "Don't even say it, okay?"

Cassidy grinned. "I warned you, bro. I'm too awesome."

"This isn't fair," Puck grumbled as he got into his truck.

"Don't hate the player," Cassidy teased.

xoxo

Santana glanced at her phone, considering her options. She could call Cassidy, but that would mean giving in, and Santana Lopez does not give in. Puck was out of the question. That left Brittany.

Santana sighed, dailing the number.

"Hey, Britt. Wanna come over?"

Brittany squeeled on the other en of the line. "Sure thing, San! See you soon!"

Santana smirked, already discarding her Cheerios uniform.

Santana's eyes were closed, her body completely relaxed. She felt Brittany cuddle into her side and tensed up, rolling away.

Brittany frowned. "San? Do I smell bad?"

"No," Santana huffed. "Just... Don't cuddle after sex, okay? I'm getting tired of reminding you."

She missed the sad look on Brittany's face.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany sniffed. "I like cuddling with you, even if we don't have sex."

Santana turned away, throwing on an overlarge shirt. "We'll cuddle when we watch Jeasey Shore tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany said, happy to have a promise of cuddles.


End file.
